Princess of the Blacks
by ShadowedDeath
Summary: Jamie Potter, Boy-Wh... WRONG! Rosalie Black was born a Potter, but with her brother mistaken as the BWL she's abandoned. Brought back by her Godfather, Sirius Black, she is the Black Heiress, now raised alongside her sister, Susan Bones, the Bones Heiress and her cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. ABO(Creatures Inheritances) AU! Slytherin!Fem!Harry. !POSSIBLE TORTURE WARNING!
1. AN

Okay so I don't like how this story is coming out. It feels forced. I'm going to take a break and write when I can. I'll post the new first chapter as soon as it's finished. I just need some time and patience, I been really stuck in school as well. The new first chapter is already started. There's still a bit missing but I think it coming out great.

Thank -

Shadow


	2. The Boy-Who-Lived

**Okay so it's going to seem fine at first but then bull shit happens. Okay, and don't forget, reviews always help. But be constructive and let me know if I have any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

A scream broke through the normally peaceful and mostly silent Potter Mansion at 5:46PM on Tuesday, July the 31st, Lily Evans-Potter was going into labor with her twins. She yelled out for her husband and he rushed her to the floo and off they went to St. Mungo's. They got to the hospital and in a room at exactly 6PM.

*Tuesday, July 31st, 6:15 PM*

"James, what are you doing out here, get back to your wife, A.K.A the mother of mine and Remus' God Children." Sirius said worriedly.

James and Remus always had a good laugh about Sirius acting like they were his actual children over being just his God Children. Remus shook his head at James who's head shot a small smile there but it was quickly replaced with a fearful one. Lily's threats were terrifying before she was pregnant, and even worse when she was just pregnant, but now that she's in labor he can only imagine what she's saying.

But James nodded and slowly walked over to the room calling out behind him, "If she succeeds in castrating me this time, it will be on you Sirius."

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER IF YOU DON'T GET YOU LAZY, PRANKING, AUROR ASS IN HERE, I SWEAR NOT EVEN THE HEALERS WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM CASTRATING YOU!"

And with that he hightailed it into the birthing room, if at least to save his family jewels.

*10:43 PM*

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I'VE BEEN PUSHING FOR OVER 4 HOURS BECAUSE OF YOU."

"Shh, it's okay Lils. It'll be okay, he's almost out. Almost, there, just one more big push. Please, Lily."

And with that final push James Charlus Potter Jr. was born. Immediately he was rushed around, cleaned, etc, and put in the nursery room. His birth certificate stated

James Charlus Potter f

Name

10:50 July 31st 2005 f

Time Date of Birth

*11:56 PM*

The other Potter was quicker, but she was definitely more painful.

"We're almost there Lils."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JAMES. I SWEAR, IF I EVER FIND OUT ABOUT A SPELL THAT CAN MAKE YOU FEEL THIS PAIN I WILL USE IT ON YOU,"

James whimpered looking at the Head Healer in this case. Who nodded, trying to let him know the boy was almost out.

"One last push, Lady Potter. He's almost out. Come on." There was a scream, then a cry. "It's a girl!"

"Rosalie Lilian Potter."

Her cleaning and all that was rushed, the time was barely checked as Lady Potter began crashing. Her time was barely glanced at and miss marked. In Gringotts it would be marked correctly at 11:59 on July 31st 2005 but in the hospital it was marked at 1:03 on August 1st 2005.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

For once in their lives Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin were thinking the same thing as Remus looked down at his Godson and as Sirius looked down at his Goddaughter. They were both thinking one thing, I would die for this little thing in my arms.

That was it, nothing else was running through their minds, just how much they loved and cherished their God Son/Daughter. To them they were the most precious and amazing little humans in the world.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

When looking at the children, James Jr. was without a doubt a mini James and named properly. But Rosalie had an almost celestial beauty, it was so unique.

She had wine red hair, it was as curly and wild as Bellatrix Lestrange's. She had a slim face and that combined with her naturally high cheekbones added to her beauty. Her eyes were wide and almond shaped, one green but it was darker then Lily's and the other a dark violet color once more like Bellatrix Lestrange. She had a slim body, lacking any baby fat. Despite the small traits of Lily, all in all she looked like a Black. And despite how much she looked like one Black in particular they would all say that she looked just like Dorea.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Dumbledore looked down sadly at his former students.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. There was a prophecy and I just need you to listen to it before I continue," Dumbledore said gravely.

The four Hogwarts Alumni nodded, staring at the prophecy orb.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

James distraught asked, "What does this mean? What are you trying to say here?"

James, Lily, Alice and Frank all knew deep inside what this meant, but they needed to hear it. They needed him to say it or they would never be able to admit it to themselves.

Dumbledore looked at the new parents. All four pale as sheets and their eyes were tinged with fear. He explained as much as he could and as well as he could. And just like he knew it would happen, there was yelling and tears, as though even they knew it, they could not believe it. And for once since their children were born, they weren't smiling.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

As everyone left, no one noticed the smirk appear on Dumbledore's face or the sad trill of Fawkes. Dumbledore turned his chair to the cabinets behind him. He pulled out the Elder Wand. Whichever brat that was the Chosen One would help him to immortality. And he will be praised as a hero after they get killed by Tom in the final battle and he 'avenges' the death of his 'beloved protege'. He had it all planned out, everything would go according to plan.

Fawkes looked on sadly, her master was no longer light. Long ago before he and Gellert got immortality stuck in their heads, they were good but that light was gone now. She would stay until the Potter Girl was old enough, the girl was the Chosen One, she just knew it. But until then she would wait and hope the best for her future Mistress.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

James and Lily smiled at the twins, only a ½ year old, and already they were the most smiley things around. Both James and Lily considered this to be their best Christmas yet. The twins were happy and excited, seemingly unaware of the danger they are in.

Rosalie pulled at the wrapping on her present until it finally came off. While she was more gentle, her brother had already ripped the wrapping paper off all his gifts. After this last gift was opened Artemis found a mini wooden sword and broomstick. Out of everything her favorite, everything else was dresses, the one thing she hated the most.

"Pa'foo," both Lily and James looked to the babies were sitting. Rosalie stared back up at them with her wide, almond shaped eyes.

"Pa'foo?"

And that snapped them out of it and they both laughed joyously and Lily picked her up and James went to floo call Sirius and Remus.

"Da." James obviously didn't want to be out done as he forced a syllable out. James laughed and talked about how he just knew Jamie would say his name.

That night was filled with laughter and joy as they tried to get the kids to say more. By the end of the night Rosalie could say Pa'foo, Dada, Mama, Moo'y and Wor'tail and Jamie could say Da, Ma and Moo.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

James and Frank looked at their wives playing with the three children and smiled. Despite the impending war they could still keep calm for their children. While they were sad the three children's birthday was spent with no other kids they were glad to have it together. Just the Potters, the Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Lily and Alice, on the other hand wished they could've had Marlene and Dorcus, those two were great together and great with children. But after Marlene almost died they couldn't stay anymore, sure they fought together but one of them almost dying was where the two of them drew the line and they all knew it was going to be that way. Marlene and Dorcus meant the world to each other.

The children looked at their mothers, Neville and Charlus only noticed the sudden lack of attention. But Rosalie noticed the small amount of sadness and smiled a weirdly reassuring smile. The parents thought they were just seeing things but in the back of their minds they knew they weren't.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

It was one of the few times the parents and god-parents interacted with each other, same thing for the kids. Dumbledore told them they could only have playdates once every two months to keep safety. It was a playdate/birthday party. They decided to have this one at the end of the month so they could celebrate the three kids' birthday together. As a plus, Dumbledore said it would be safe for everyone to have a sleepover so long as everyone left the Potter's safe house right after breakfast and a 20 minute present opening session.

Tomorrow would be the celebration and they're going to have a delicious chocolate cake after lunch but until then the children would play. The adults were talking and trying to stay on fun topics, topics where they could enjoy the arguments.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek and they all looked down at the boys who were throwing blocks at Rosalie. Charlus was throwing it with force but Neville looked hesitant, and kept looking at Charlus. The parents were about to run over when suddenly the boys lifted into the air just enough so they couldn't reach the blocks and the blocks currently about to hit Rosalie stopped.

Charlus and Neville each made a block hit her to get her to put them down. The parents all laughed joyously and passed the children around so everyone could talk to them about how amazing they were.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Voldemort grinned a dark, twisted grin as he walked up to the Potter's house. Walking up to the door he blasted it open. Pointing his wand at the Potter Lord,

"Stupefy!"

James blocked it, sending a curse back. Back and forth they went a few more spells before Voldemort finally disarmed and stunned him.

He walked up the stairs, eyes gleaming, he would've killed him but Severus asked him to spare the mudblood, and he couldn't spare a mudblood and without sparing the pureblood, it would look odd and his followers would question him. Once more he blasted open a door and he watched it blast apart with a dark satisfaction.

Turning to the mudblood he casted once more, "Stupefy!"

He turned his eyes to the Potter Twins, the boy was screaming and crying but the red-head stared at him. Just quietly sitting there eyes shining with knowledge they shouldn't contain. Her eyes seemed to glow with power and knowledge. One a striking, dark violet and one Killing Curse Green.

You, you're the one. Voldemort smirked as he pointed the wand at the girl, "Avada Kedavra!"

But as the spell launched to the Potter girl, it exploded into a silver light upon impact that blasted back to him. And he screamed as his soul was torn from his body. Another thing that happened at the moment was his horcruxes detaching then re-attaching except for one. The Diary was no longer deemed a suitable home for the horcrux as it ejected itself out of the Diary when it tried to pull the soul back in. The soul piece attempted to re-attach to the original but instead went for the next best thing... the open wound on the young girl's collarbone. The girl's eyes flashed before the green one turned into an electric blue and a streak of white stuck itself in the girl's hair.

At the same time the magical backlash, from the curse deflecting exploded the dresser, windows and crib walls. This explosion caused a V scar on the right cheek of Charlus' face.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore apparated to the Potter House in Godric's Hallow, Sirius was already there waiting for Albus. Albus walked in and saw James on the floor. Sirius winced,

"Is-is he dead?"

Albus shook his head, "No, Enervate"

"LILY!"

James shot up, looking around searchingly before his eyes landed on Dumbledore and Sirius. He grinned before pailing once more.

"Where's Lily? Is she okay? Are the twins okay?"

Dumbledore simply gestured for the two young Lords to follow him upstairs, so up the three went with their wands out. Carefully walking up, it was all quiet. Then they saw Lily on the floor in the twins room. Dumbledore cast the Enervate and she woke up. Sirius immediately went for v, his precious goddaughter, but paused at the destruction.

Everyone immediately looked to the twins, Rosalie was peacefully laying in her crib, sucking on her pacifier and cuddling her stuffed Raven and Snake but Charlus was crying in his crib face bleeding. James and Lily went and lifted Charlus up checking him over. Dumbledore scanned the magic in the twins and found that Rosalie barely had enough to be counted as a witch while Charlus had an average amount. Charlus' magic had lowered to this amount when he killed Voldemort. Rosalie was going to be a problem but he could hold off having to deal with her for a few years.

Dumbeldore looked at the Potters, "May I present to you, Charlus James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

James and Lily crowded around Dumbledore and Charlus cooing over the boy and forgetting about v. Charlus preened at the attention and smiled, while v wondered why they were congratulating him on something she did, but knew they would never believe her.

Sirius saw the cut on Rosalie, "What about Rosalie? Her scar? Her hair has a white streak and her eye turned from green to blue."

Dumbeldore looked around surveying the damage, "It seems she got it from the explosion, most probably from the dresser but she is borderline a squib and if her magical core doesn't grow she will be squib when older, I'll check again when she is five. The hair and eye color was most likely from the wild magic, her body probably just couldn't handle it. It will most likely be that way forever."

Sirius smiled sadly at Rosalie. She looked over at Charlus and frowned but smiled the moment she looked back at Sirius. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. The bracelet was made from black and silver string braided together with an obsidian in the center. The obsidian had the Black Family Crest and multiple protective charms. The charms tie the bracelet to Rosalie so no one can take it off and it'll protect her from most hexes, curses and dark spells. This girl has definitely got a rough life ahead.

* * *

**Okay, guys, I hope you liked the story. Don't forget to review this chapter and all the others. 2,741 words. ~ Shadow**


	3. Life in Flashes

**So this is just going to be flashes in life. The third chapter is going to start on their 5th birthday, this is just a little heads up. Thanks to quarantine, I'm able to post more. So I'll have the third chapter posted soon. Expect quicker updates. But not too quick, as I still have school, just online now.**** Later in the chapter there will be torture and extreme violence.**

* * *

Last Time

"May I present to you, Charlus James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!"... and forgetting about Rosalie...Sirius smiled sadly at Rosalie...This girl has definitely got a rough life ahead.

* * *

Lily and James Potter smiled down at their precious son, he was so amazing, he defeated You-Know-Who, a year ago and has been an absolute joy since then. Unlike Rosalie who's always trying to take attention away from Jamie. It wasn't like they never paid attention to her. Putting him down to play, they talked and waited for their friends to arrive.

Rosalie stared sadly at her Mum and Dad, she just hoped Padfoot would get here soon. Just as she started playing with her sword that she got last Christmas for Padfoot Jamie came over and pulled away. Then began the Tug-O-War between the two.

Lily came over glaring at her daughter, "Rosalie Lilian Potter, give your big brother back his toy now!"

Rosalie stared in shock, "My toy, Padfoot, gave me sword."

"Don't be ridiculous, a sword is a boy's toy, he probably gave it to you on accident. Now go sit on the couch, you can be grounded until Sirius gets here. He'll be able to get through to you."

And 20 minutes later Sirius and Remus arrived, both heading immediately for their respective god-child.

Rosalie looked from up from where she was staring at the ground and squealed when she felt Sirius pick her up.

After another hour, the Longbottom's arrived, then the Weasley's and Bones'. Another two hours pass and the political guests arrive, those being the Malfoy's, the Greengrass', the Zabini's, the Davis', the Nott's and others.

Everyone was solely focused on the boy-who-lived, except the Zabini girl, Bones girl, the Davis girl, the Nott boy, and the Greengrass girls, who wanted to play with Rosalie as she didn't seem so stuck up and didn't call them "slimy snakes". Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Tracy Davis, Theodore "Just Theo is fine '' Nott and Daphne Greengrass, were all the same age as Rosalie. Astoria was just a babe, and simply seemed interested in Rosalie's hair, which she found to let the baby girl play with it.

While the cake was being cut you find those 7 in the library reading books and showing them each other things that looked interesting. They all had busy parents or in Susan's case a busy Aunt, their care-givers did care but just didn't have time for them. Rosalie made bubbles of smoke with one of the spells from a trainer book that Astoria crawled after, they all spent their time trying out beginner spells.

Later four Weasley boys came over, Fred and George, who were 4, Charlie who was 9 and one half and Bill who was 11 and one quarter. Fred and George sat down on the floor near the fireplace and Charlie herded them all, while Bill grabbed The Tales of Beedle the Bard. And he read and read until they all fell asleep.

When Rosalie woke up the next day to her mother yelling at her for stealing attention from "her precious Jamie, on his special day", well it didn't hurt as much, 'cause someone cared now.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Every celebration that should have been a family one was now a public affair. Close family friends would arrive, Sirius only playing with Jamie. Then an hour later, regular family friends, Susan went immediately to Rosalie who asked to be called Rosie, as did the two oldest Weasley boys and their younger twin brothers. And two more hours later the political guests arrive, Blaise, Tracy, Theo, Daphne and Astoria, come over to them. It was like clockwork at every event.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

It was her 3rd birthday when she was moved to the room close to the library. She now lived in the West Wing, which was fine with her because no one ever went in there or tried to use the library. She lived alone and was only slightly reliant on the house elves.

That same day she received her first beating, all because she wanted to play with her Uncle Remus. From that day forward the only people she played with were the people who walked over to her. She learned that if they gave her attention she was safe, but if she asked for attention, even if simply because she wants to ask someone to get her a drink, she would get a beating.

Flashback (Warning, Contains: Extreme Violence, Torture)

"Brat if you take your brother's attention one more time. You'll get worse than this beating."

Then commenced the beating. Blow after blow rained down upon the three year old. She cried out after a cutting curse hit her. Looking at her father- no he lost that right. Looking at James in disbelief, he never used magic on her.

"Wha-"

"Silencio!"

"Diffindo!"

With that last cut, he was done, he called his elf.

"You better behave from now on," he said as the elf cleaned her up and put the glamours up, "Or else!"

She flinched at that, letting him leave then leaving after the elf was done.

Flashback End

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

It's her 4th birthday when the house elves stop helping her, she learns it because her Moth- no Lily has instructed them to "Leave her be." So, she's on her own and she doesn't dare tell anyone, she's not getting another beating. No after last time,

Flashback (Warning, Contains: Extreme Violence and Torture)

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT," screamed James Potter.

Laying on the floor in front of him, his 3 year old daughter, scared, whimpering and broken looking.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRYING TO STEAL YOUR BROTHER'S ATTENTION. ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE!" He screamed, casting a cutting curse at her stomach.

"Not to, you said not to," she sobbed bleeding.

"EXACTLY, SO WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN!" He yelled while casting two more cutting curses on her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be good. I'll stay in my wing." She whimpered, vision fading in and out.

He smirked at her, "Good and just for a little incentive, next time I'll do worse."

He cast a couple more low level cutting curses, cutting away at her. After he finished, he threw her against the wall.

"Dixie, clean her up. Don't heal her, but if she's not fully healed by Halloween, heal her and glamour over her scars."

Dixie looked at her Mistress sadly, "Yes, Master."

Turning to Rosalie, he kicked her one more time, "If you tell anyone about this ever, I will make sure you get worse after I'm done with you. You're nothing but a worthless whore and you better remember that."

End Flashback (End of Warning)

She would not allow that to happen. She became guarded then, against everyone and everything. Even her friends, she still played with them and others but she was weary. That day she learned no one was going to protect her except herself. From then on she found herself unable to trust another living soul.

* * *

**For those of you saying, I'm not taking this seriously. I took it out, that better. ****Do you ever hat… what is British currency like I know pence and pound but is that all. Also is it 100p to 1£. 1,402 words ~ Shadow**


	4. Survival of the Smartest

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I'll try to post a new chapter twice a week. For this chapter you're going to need to know the conversions of money so it's on my profile (I'm not using the regular one). If I got the pence to pounds wrong or there is some other currency in Britain that I'm missing just tell me. The twins are 5 now and really different. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Last Time

_Blaise, Daphne, Tracy, Theo… Astoria… Fred and George… Bill… Charlie...James cast a few more cutting curses… She became guarded then… unable to trust another soul… no one was going to protect her_

* * *

"Jamie over here! Look here!"

"Over here!"

The Potter's smiled widely and preened at the attention while unknown to them or anyone else, their daughter was heading directly to Gringotts. The Elder Potter's knew they were forgetting something, it was on the tip of their tongues but they just couldn't figure it out.

Jamie smiled smugly, he knew his sister was here somewhere, but he got all the attention while she got none. He smiled unaware of the fact, his sister detested this type of attention. This was the attention of mindless sheep, who believed the words of crockpot, old fool, madman.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Rosalie walked into Gringotts, it was a very beautiful building. The design was amazing and the colors, white, gold and different shades of creme, just blended so amazingly. She had no problem with the attention her family got, in fact she thought it was lucky for her, it meant no one would notice her leaving.

Walking as confidently as her little 5 year-old self could she, went to one of the Tellers.

"Excuse me Mr. …"

Shocked, the goblin stared for a few seconds before answering hastily, "Silverclaw."

"Mr. Silverclaw, I would like to make a withdrawal, please."

_How adorable, but protocol is protocol_. "Of course, so long as you have your key. Ms. …"

She smiled gratefully, "Heiress Potter, but you seem nice so you can call me Rosalie. Nice to meet you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden key with the Potter Crest on it. The crest being on the key signified her being the Heiress and the keys for old families are always made so only the owner can use and hold it. For the Potters, it was the first born female who was the heiress, with the only condition that she was born within two year of the first born boy.

He smiled back, it was a bit frightening for the other patrons of the bank but the little girl thought the sharp teeth were wicked.

"Follow me to the carts, _Rosalie_."

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

As they went down to the vault, Rosalie asked about different bags and cards she could use. While talking she revealed that she was the God Granddaughter of Lord Arcturus Black, and in turn learned that her godfather had set up a vault for her, learning she was the Black Heiress.

"Here we go, your Potter Vault. Would you like a card for this one or the Black Vault?" Asked Silverclaw as he put the key in.

Rosalie collected all the gold built up in the vault overtime. The vault had been set up for her since she was baby. And as the Potter Heiress, she got 45,000,000 a month so there was quite a lot. She knew the Potters were going to get rid of her soon, so might as well take everything she could, she remembered hearing the conversation last night,

_Flashback_

"_James, we should just get rid of her." _

_James sighed, "But what we do with her, where would she go. I know we hate her but you and I both know we can't just leave a magical child on the streets."_

"_We'll leave her with my sister."_

"_How? Your sister hates you."_

"_We can just leave her on the porch. Or bribe her."_

_James stared at the wall in front of him thinking. For a few minutes it was silent, "Okay, tell your sister she'll get 2,000£ a month. We'll have to disown her first."_

"_We can do it on Jamie's birthday, next week, when we go to Diagon Alley for his presents. It was probably going to be the plan anyways, Jamie can't be the heir if she's our child, right. We get our picture taken for the papers, get Jamie's present, then disown her. After disowning her, I'll drop her off."_

_With that the two elder Potter's left to bed and Rosalie went to her room to plan, she would need to survive somehow._

_End Flashback_

Rosalie scoured the house but finally found a backpack with a bottomless bag charm on it and a weightless charm. It could also hide everything except muggle clothing from muggles when the clip was tapped on and could shrink if the other clip was tapped on, now the charm would only work for as she was keyed to it through blood.

"The Black Vault."

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

After leaving Gringotts, she put the credit in one of the jacket pockets before heading to the bookstore. She got one of everything, except for books that had any chapters dedicated to her brother. Her total was 200,000,000G all in all, not a lot compared to the amount of money she had. After she went to Asola's Attire, the only store that sold muggle clothing, jewelry, bags, purses, etc, in all brands. Expensive like Armani or Gucci and cheap like Walmart or Target brands.

"Hello, again, Miss Rosie."

"Bonjour, Asola, today's the day. I won't see you until my 11th birthday most likely. So I need all the works, shirts, underwear, bra's, pants, shoes, wizarding, muggle, foriegn, and not, everything. I need expensive and inexpensive"

The shop owner smiled, measuring her out, estimating sizes for the future. Adding charms so the clothing can grow at least one more size if needed or shrink at most two sizes if needed. They talked and talked while she measured and sewed and cut. Then when she was done, Asola had her daughter take a picture of the two of them. Just so she could always remember her, and just in case she was gone before Rosie came back.

Asola smiled, "You're total is 2,005,052,157G, 74s and 5u."

From there she went to candy shop where she spent 9u on 2 blood pops then went to Gringotts and traded half the rest, putting in her new wallet. The wallet was dark green, and looked black in unless in direct sunlight. It has the Black Family Crest on it, in silver and gold, it was a metal emblem. It was pretty damn cool if she did say so herself.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Walking into Knockturn alley is pretty daunting, but she had a black hooded cloak with a shadowing spell, so she looked pretty scary. She walked into Borgin and Burkes, looking around. After finishing collecting items she had a full gym set currently shrunk down in the box, about 2,000 more books, 14 daggers(there was book on how to use and hide them somewhere in there it was by Bellatrix Black and clearly only a Black could read it), a kitchen set(stove, fridge, pots, pans, etc.), 1 unlimited paper notebook and some more gothic clothing.

Setting it on the counter, she made her eyes visible and glared and Borkin, who rang her up quickly after seeing the glare.

"Th-that'll be 202,008,928G, 40s and 5u."

She chucked the money at him in a spare pouch that came from her keyed pouch. When paying a large amount, your keyed pouch will supply you with a smaller pouch that has no charms on it. She pushed all her stuff into her backpack. And left the alley.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

"I need a wand, no tracking charms or magic inhibiting charms."

The woman looked in surprise as it was a 5 year old asking but the magic was strong in the girl so why not, it may even be an expensive wand, "Follow me."

She walked to the back Rosalie following, "Spread your magic out, and the wood will glow."

"Ash, Stubborn, Aspen, Dueller, Beech, Wise, Blackthorn, Warrior, Black Walnut, Instinctual, Cherry, Strange Power, Ebony, Unique, Elder, Powerful, Fir, Survivor, and Hazel, Master of Emotion. Do the same for the cores."

Rosalie turned around to see where the woman was pointing, she spread her magic to it.

"Dragon Heartstring, Power, Dark Phoenix Ash, Mysterious and Unique, Basilisk Venom, a Dangerous Enemy, Thestral Hair, Death will Follow, Pixie Blood, Mischievous, Hippogriff Feather, Dangerous and Proud, and your own blood and hair."

"Okay now two gems of your choice, per wand, just as a little topper, to help focus. And how do you want the woods spread out. I already have the cores spread out in a way where it won't blow up in my face."

Rosalie looked surprised at everything in the woman's hand, "One with the dark woods and one with the light woods. I'll take an Obsidian and Black Opal for the light wood wand and White opal and White Jade for the dark wood wand. Obsidian and White Jade on the bottoms, Black and White Opals on the tops."

Rosalie was sat there for 4 hours when the woman finally came out, with the wands, boxed and shined.

"In addition, I would like two- not four polishing kits. Just in case, I have the money. And two wand holsters with invisibility charms and anti-summoning wards, keyed with blood."

The woman drifted around and grabbed up what was needed.

"Light wand is Ash, Aspen, Beech, Elder and Fir. It's core has Pixie Blood, Dark Phoenix Ash and Hippogriff Feather. It's focus are Obsidian and Black Opal. The Dark wand is Blackthorn, Black Walnut, Cherry, Ebony and Hazel, with a core of Thestral Hair, Basilisk Venom and Dragon Heartstring. This wand's focus is White Jade and White Opal. Both are 13 and one-half inches long and exceptionally flexible. Your total for the wand is 2,000,000G plus 2G 21s and 2u for the polishing kits and Wand Holsters."

Quickly handing the woman a pouch with the money, Rosalie grabbed the wand, putting on the holster and putting the wands in. Then putting everything else in her bag.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

After finding a good hiding spot she checked what she had:

43,464,990G

2,474,739,200£

20p

1 Platinum Debit Card linked to her by blood and the Black Heiress vault

Looking at everything she had, she decided she'd be fine. She went into the wallet and pulled out a 100£ note, then put her wallet back in the compartment and set it to muggle mode. After making sure everything looked normal she headed out, into the Muggle world to get some non-perishable foods.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

"Excuse me, sir."

Johnathan, looked around before looking down and seeing a young girl, maybe 5 at most, "Yes, sweetheart."

"My Mommy's in the shop nex' store and gave me money to get some pop and non-perish.. perisha… non-'spiring food. Also, other necessescary stuff. I was hopin' you could come with me and help. I read well 'n all, but I'm not sure, I can reach it all."

"Sure, let me see the list. Can you get the basket?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Mommy said I should only ask the store worker for help. Here's the list. And just 'case you're wonderin'. Mommy's trying to get clothes for me and my baby brothers. Theys twins, ya see."

Looking down at the list it wasn't much, clearly just something that was most likely forgot or not affordable at the time:

3 6.6oz cans of peaches

3 24ozjars of applesauce

2 2Liter Sprites

2 chapsticks

1 conditioner

1 shampoo

1 baby body wash

After collecting everything, he scanned it through and showed her the price, 142.13£.

"Do you have enough, sweety?"

The little girl handed him a 100£ note from her pocket then started going through her backpack and pulled out a black wallet, in it contained one 50£ note, "Mommy, gave me, ma own wall't and told me ta keep money there when she has me shoppin' for her. It's cool right."

He chuckled, rung her up, then helped her put everything in the bag. Except the soap which she said she could _absolutely carry to the next store, 'cause I ain't not helpless Princess._

Rosalie hit up a couple more stores saying the same thing each time, just getting different things, perishables, protein shakes, anything that came to mind. By the time it was 7pm(the time she needed to get back to her house before the Potters noticed she was missing) she had hit up every store within a 5 mile radius of the Pub and was 40,000£ poorer.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Rosalie smirked after she was out of sight, in the alley. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then deactivated muggle mode, putting the giant bottle of baby body wash away. She walked back to the pub in front of the entrance, went to the Floo room and Flooed home. Quickly taking some books she wasn't able to get in Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley, putting them in her backpack before going to her room to pretend like nothing happened.

_James is an idiot, if actually renewed the family magic in time. I wouldn't have been able to take the books, Oh well his loss._

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

James and Lily nodded to each other as they entered the house.

"Girl, get to the living room now." Shouted James

The girl came into the room, looking like she'd been napping. "Yes, sir?"

"You'll be living with your Aunt Petunia and her family from now on. You are no longer a Potter, grab your stuff, you can at least keep that. Then Lily will apparate you to her sister's house."

James and Lily smirked as the girl's eyes filled with tears.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Rosalie's eyes cleared the moment she turned away but her defeated slouch didn't clear until she was out of sight.

_Idiots. Like I would cry in front of people anymore._ Though Rosalie. She went to her trunk and carefully opened it, shrunk her furniture, she put it in the trunk, along with other personal effects.

Her furniture and personal items consisted of 4 ceiling to floor bookshelves and adjust to the room's measurements, a laundry bin, a washing machine and dryer that silence themselves after 8pm and regain sound after 9am, a king sized bed, a laptop, an Iphone 4, a desk, 50 hangers, one 60"x20"x"30 dresser, and the best flat screen money could buy in this year.

She then put the stuff from her backpack into her trunk, other than a couple pieces of clothing and the wallet, which she kept in her pocket. Walking out of the room, she went with Lily to be dropped off.

* * *

**Okay I know, she's overly intelligent but what do you think happens when a 70yr olds soul becomes part of you and you're left to read for 4 ½ years. Anyway her current money is at: 43,464,990G; 2,474,699,200£; 20p. 2,698 words.~ Shadow**


	5. Life at the Dursley's(The Routine)

**I hope you guys are enjoying it for now. Sorry for reposting chapters so many times I just keep catching errors that I don't notice at first.**

* * *

Last Time

"_Today's the day."... "After disowning her"...going into Knockturn Alley...'Idiots. Like I would cry'_

* * *

_Pop. _That dull sound signified Lily Potter apparating into the alley way with her ex-daughter. Pulling Rosalie by her backpack, she dragged the girl to #4.

She knocked three times and waited, the girl next to her seemed bored, not that Lily noticed.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

_Knock Knock Knock_

Petunia Dursley looked up from her cooking at the knocking sound from the front door, set the heat on low and went to answer the door. Instantly a girl was shoved through the door,

"Take the girl. Here is her birth certificate and muggle immunization records. She has all her stuff. You'll be paid 2,000£ a month, Good Bye."

Lily ran around to the side of the house and apparated away. Staring in shock Petunia Dursley looked at the girl with thinly veiled disgust until she realized the girl looked nothing like her sister.

"Here's the deal, I will cook all three meals, do the gardening and the dishes. I will live in the Attic and cook my own meals up there. I have everything I need to live alone up there. I will come down at 5am to start breakfast, it'll be done at 6am. Then I will come down at 1pm to make lunch, again it'll be done within an hour, finally I'll be down at 7pm to start dinner and it'll be finished within an hour. On weekends meals will be pushed back 2 hours. Understand so far."

Petunia nodded, this all seemed fair, even if she hated the idea of magic being used in her house at least it'll be used in the part of the house farthest from her and her family.

"During Summer, I am perfectly fine making meals for Dudley later than you and Vernon. I'll keep the charade of, 'My parents couldn't take me as they didn't have enough time and my older twin is slightly mentally challenged.' He's not actually, he's just lazy and hates school work, but that is the cover story, people find me adorable so I'll be the adorable, tom-boyish, intelligent, talented, and cunning niece for when people come over."

"That's pretty cunning," she said with a smirk.

"Anyway, if people ask, I live in the attic because I used to always be able to climb trees, and the view reminds me of the freedom. You do not know this but a week ago, when you were on vacation, I put an allusion up to make the neighbors think you went on the week long vacation so renovations could be done on the act. Once I finish with my spelling the allusion will go down as what they see currently will be true. Dudley and Vernon will be fed healthy amounts if you wish to give them more and over feed them, go ahead."

"Okay, I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you only five?"

"Yes, well some five year olds are more advanced than others. I'll help out with Dudley's learning, also I've been planning for a week."

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

"Mummy, who's 'da girl?"

Said girl turned to him, "Hi, Dudley. I'm your cousin, Rosie. I'm moving in with you 'cause my Mum and Dad can't take care of me anymore."

Dudley nodded, he thinks he understands, although he's not sure why Cousin Rosie's parents can't take care of her anymore.

"Oh and Dudley, that sentence was really good, but I think you can do better, right? I mean you're the same age as me and you seem pretty smart, right?"

Dudley nodded, "Where I mess up?"

After a second he spoke again, "I spoke bad again didn't I?" He looked down ashamed, he already was doing poorly in front of his Cousin.

"Course not, silly. Sometimes I say the wrong words, too. I bet you, Mummy and Daddy do, too."

"Really, Mummy and Daddy mess up, too?"

At this point his Mum, who was quietly watching them interact, hoping it would go bad. Jerking back into the conversation she smiled at him.

"Of course we, we've messed up plenty of times. That's another reason she's here, where she used to live, there was a big library. So, she's extra smart, she's here to make you smarter."

Dudley nodded and looked to his cousin, who he figured was probably slightly older than him if she was extra smart.

From his stare Rosalie could tell her was looking for advice, "Let's start with simple sentences then move up to hard ones. That's how I learned, all you're going to do is repeat my sentences. Do be frustrated if some take longer than others. Once you get 5 sentences down properly, we can go play."

Dudley nodded determined to do this right, especially if it meant getting to play quicker.

Petunia watched as her Niece and Son got to work, her niece was going to make an excellent leader one day. Even if it was in the freak world.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

"Petunia, who's the girl? And why is she dressed like a boy and cooking our dinner?" Vernon whispered to his wife.

"That is our niece, despite being one of those freaks, she is quite normal. I thing the dressing like a boy may be a by product or she's just a lesbian and doesn't realize it."

Vernon nodded, of all abnormal things being gay was okay. He was not religious so the bible does not matter to him and most straight couples don't adopt. He understands how many children are in need of homes.

"What about the cooking or why is she here?"

From there Petunia explained the whole plan, and Vernon had to agree she was an intelligent girl.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Rosalie is 5 and three quarters the first time her Uncle Vernon has a work guest over. She cooked an amazing meal of Ham, Mashed Potatoes and Fruit Salad. After finishing the cooking and going to put on her suit, Petunia had decided to help with the tom-boy thing Rosalie should have a suit. Rosalie bought it herself, so it was no big deal.

Both Dudley and her had suits tailored to them perfectly. At first Dudley didn't understand why a suit was needed but after being allowed to choose the softest material and being told it was for his Daddy, he did it. Rosalie taught him how to introduce himself, a bow and a polite, "Hello, I'm Dudley Dursley and this is Rosalie Black."

Upon hearing the doorbell which they had installed about 1 month after Rosalie moved in with them, both Rosalie and Dudley went to the door. Rosalie opened the door while Dudley stood politely to the side.

"Hi, I'm Dudley Dursley and this is my cousin Rosalie Black. Nice to meet 'ya"

Rosalie smiled at her cousin, "Lee, it you not 'ya. It's okay we're both still learn'in. I mean learning. Sorry, I was being rude. You can call him Lee, and I like to be called Rosie."

"I'll take your coats, Rosalie will take you to the living room. Mummy and Daddy said the food still needs to cool off a little bit."

Mr and Mrs Sterling smiled at the two adorable 5 year olds, they talked like twins and acted like it, too. Handing Dudley or Lee as he liked to be called their coats they followed Rosie to the living room where Petunia and Vernon were talkin. Upon seeing them, Vernon and Petunia rose to greet them. Vernon gave a firm handshake, while Petunia and hugged, having talked in the same social circle from time to time.

Rosie spoke first, giggling a little, "I'm going to make sure Dudley didn't get distracted by the food. But if he did, I couldn't blame him."

Laughing slightly, said, "The children are lovely, Petunia. Both so polite and they both look adorable in their suits."

Petunia laughed a bit at that, "Yes, well they both demanded to have the same outfit and they seemed so taken with the suits. So I had to buy, I try not to spoil them since I realized, I may have been spoiling Dudley a tad bit. But the little pouts, I just had to, I'm sure you understand Rebecca and you Johnathan."

chuckled, looking away from his conversation with Vernon, "Yes, I certainly do. I was actually going to wait until I could announce it to the whole office but Rebecca's actually pregnant 4 weeks."

"Oh that's amazing, isn't it Vernon."

Vernon smiled at his wife, "Absolutely dear, the kids love babies. I'm sure we can set up playdates after the baby is born. The two of them play rough together but when it comes to babies they become as harmless as one."

Just then two small voices could be heard, a slight whine in them, "We aren't babies, Daddy/Uncle Vernon."

Vernon laughed, "And we didn't say you are. I was just saying how you are around babies. is pregnant and I was trying to see if she and would want to have the baby over to play with you once it's big enough."

Both children smiled excitedly and started asking questions a mile a minute. Then both of them glanced down at their watches. Just little kid ones, Dudley had Superman/Batman themed one and Rosalie had a Wonder Woman/Supergirl themed one.

"Mummy, I think.."

"The food should be cool."

Everyone smiled at the two adorable children finishing each other's sentences. Petunia looked at her own watch and realized they were right.

"Vernon, why don't you take Rebecca and Johnathan out to the covered area of the garden and me and the kids will bring out the food."

Vernon nodded and did as he was told. The rest of the meal was a success, especially with the kids adding to Vernon and Johnathan's friendly argument about the budget. They brought insight that only children could. Of course they then proceeded to get into a friendly argument about superheroes.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

Life at the Dursley's was peaceful but semi-cold, Rosalie knew she was disliked at times. After her 7 birthday she no longer cried about being abandoned. When she and Lee were 8, the light of their lives was born and her name was Alexis Dursley. Rosie and Lee were fiercely protective of her and taught her as much as they could all the time. Even teacher her to bow, smile and say "Hi".Upon her 10 birthday she kept a cold mask, to all the coworkers it was because she was hoping her parents would be back by then. And she kept up the charade, she grew quickly but after learning she was a metamorphmagus when she was 6, she learned to distribute body fat so she wasn't overly alluring.

People became entranced by the way she went from adorable and rambunctious to ethereally, beautiful and aloof. One major trick they did was talking about how hard it was to make her smile, now. Then after a little bit of the co-worker trying, Dudley would whisper in their ear about her being ticklish on her neck.

Soon, the secret was passed around the office and guests began pretending to be stumped then pretending to get an idea and start tickling her. One thing about Rosalie was her laugh, it was soft and musical, it made people smile to hear it. This became a routine, one that none of them cared to break because it was normal at this point.

BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness-BlackMadness

It was two weeks before her 11th birthday, she had already graduated college in the muggle world with multiple degrees. She was much fiercer looking now, she had nicer clothes. They were also darker and gave a more intense look. The shirts were loose, but the pants were appropriately tight. Also make-up she wore simply eye-liner, mascara and natural color eye shadow on a regular day and a full face on others. Everyone respected her and with her help Dudley was able to skip two grades. She had a box of notes, which he told them to take and study whenever he needed.

_Knock Knock_

Everyone knew it was someone for Rosalie.

* * *

**Okay, who is the mysterious stranger at the door. Comment who you think it is. 2,196 words. ~ Shadow**


	6. AN 2

Hey,

What's up my lovely, losers? I've nothing to do and have been looking at some comments and other shit. So I realized something. Some of the shit I've written in this book is a bit too fucked up or too intense.

You know all the complaints I've gotten if you read the comments. So, I'm going to fix it up. And honestly, it's a bit annoying to have so many negative or irritated comments. If I wanted to hear negative comments about myself or the things I write I would just sit in a quiet room and listen to me talk about all the irritating and annoying aspects about myself.

I will be writing all this week in my free time. Next Sunday, I'll be re-posting all chapters and posting any new ones I have. I am also working on a book for my wattpad account.

So, anywhore, just wanted to let you know one more thing. If you don't fucking like how much I curse just ignore that shit.

Look, I love and value anyone who reads my book. Ya'll are great but don't fucking try to scold me for cursing. You're not any of my parents, grand-parents or great-grand-parents.

And that's all, oh and my wattpad has only one chapter. In other words, I'm say that, I'll also be working on that. Also, I'm watching TVD while I'm doing this so it may distract me a bit.

Thank you, my lovelies~ Shadow


	7. AN3

Hey,

Hello my beautiful losers! I am super grounded(yes again) so I can update but I will make sure to have a complete rewrite prepared for when I'm ungrounded. I'll make sure to have as many chapters as I can ready for publishing. But I am also working on a story on AO3(BlackPrincess05) and one on Wattpad(RosaDiazBabesx) which I do have access to.

Sorry for getting grounded but it is what it is.

Bye lovelies~ Shadow


End file.
